


Every great romance needs a tragic ending.

by AkiraSatona



Series: Multi-Fandom One-Shots [10]
Category: Original characters - Fandom
Genre: All you need to know is that Malum and stilio are both Demons and They are married to each other, Graphic Scenes, His father almost killed him. Alot., Hoo boy this had me crying., M/M, Michealis is like Lio’s adopted dad, There will be explanations in the notes at the end., and a more recent tragic event triggers his ptsd, like the only reason he’s alive is because of Malum., lio has a history of abuse from his father, major death, mentions of abuse, past and present trauma mentions.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 11:37:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17938940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraSatona/pseuds/AkiraSatona
Summary: Stilio decides he needs to take care of his adoptive fathers evil brother Megadon. After he makes the killing blow. Things take a drastic turn for the worst.





	Every great romance needs a tragic ending.

“You can’t be serious.”

“He’ll never agree to it.”

“He’ll hate you for this.”

“You’re like his son.”

Voices bombarded Stilio as he stood in the middle of his living room with Malum at his side. He cringed at the noises and turned. Burying his face into his mates neck. Malum said something that the spider didn’t quite hear and the room went quiet. Then he felt a hand in his shoulder and that was when he looked up to Michael beside him.

“This is what needs to be done. Michaelis would make us choose between something if anyone else killed Megadon. Malum isn’t connected to us in any way. Save Adrian and Claude. You’ve decided this already haven’t you?” He Spoke. When the eldest nodded Michael simply nodded and smirked. 

“Then we’ve got your back. We’ll hold Michaelis back while you make the kill.” He said with a renewed determination and Lucifer stood up next to his Siren. 

“You realize the consequences this will have yes?” He asked and Lio nodded,

“He’ll hate me. But I’m ok with that. If no one else I’ll have Malum. As long as I have him I can handle whatever comes my way.”

——————————————————

“LIO DO IT NOW!” He heard Michael and Alciel yell over the sounds of the battlefield. They’d been locked in a fierce battle with Megadon and finally they had worn his huge frame down and Lio found the chance he needed to charge the large man. 

He dodged the debris that were thrown at him with the grace and elegance that he only knew thanks to his father. He ducked down and slid between Megadon’s legs on his knees using the momentum to push off a couple webs he had placed earlier and launched himself onto Megadon’s back. His face steeled as he heard Michaelis’s shouts to stop. To try and stop Lio from killing his brother. 

“I’m sorry!” He yelled as he drove his clawed hand into Megadon’s back. His spider Tendrils piercing too and pumping poisonous venom is the brutes system. Jumping off as Michael and Alciel let Michaelis go so the general could rush to his brother. Kneeling at his side for a short time before growling and Pinning Lio to the wall faster than any of them could have expected. 

The spider struggled with the hand around his neck gripping tighter and tighter. He vaguely heard his brothers and the other yelling to let him go and he smiled knowing that they cared about him. Then he eyes Malum frozen to the spot with his eyes wide. 

‘This isn’t your fault. I love you. So fucking much Malum. Please find me. Don’t forget about me.’ He told his mate through their bond before he passed out. Succumbing to the darkness that crept into his vision. 

Malum seemed to wake up at that with new vigor but before he could even make a move towards him Lio was gone. Michaelis having teleported away with the unconscious spider. His life was gone to who knows where with a man who’s brother -Siamese twin at that- had been murdered in front of him. The raven changed into his bird form and took to the skies. Letting out pained caws, searching for his mate. 

———————————————————

Angelus had been fearful for his brother since the day that Lio had been taken. He wasn’t sleeping and it was obvious. He was out dawn till dusk looking for the spider and Angelus knew that Lio was in pain because Malum was coming home looking more sickly then ever possible for the Raven. 

Then it happened. Caelum had finally managed to track Michaelis thanks to his mother Iris after months of searching. As it turned out she had been protecting Michaelis as a way to make sure Lio wasn’t being killed. As soon as the group got the location Malum was gone. Flying as fast as his wings could take him.

‘I’m coming Mate. Hang in there for me Lio.’ 

———————————————————

They had searched every inch of Michaelis’ home in search of their brother, their friend, and his mate. Yet nothing, Malum nearly gave up when he noticed a spot on the wall that gave him hope. He grinned as he spotted the glamor and kicked open the door behind it. 

“One perk of living with a depressed Cannibal. They always have a torture basement.” He explained when he received shocked looks. Then basically bolted down the stairs. Greeted by a large row of Cells. He started running down the hall. Calling his mates name, eventually he heard a faint whimper come from the farthest one from him. Grinning brightly he sprinted down the corridor and quickly picked the lock on the cell door, then ran in and almost sobbed in relief at the sight of Lio smiling at him. Hung from the ceiling by his wrists, Beaten and bruised and obviously sick from having Venom in his veins. 

“You found me. I knew you would.” He said weakly as Malum rushed over and undid the chains that bound him. Catching his spider as they collapsed to the floor. 

“Of course I would. I would go to the ends of the universe for you and you know it.” He said. A hand on his spider’s cheek. Lio automatically leaned his head into the contact and weakly grinned. Looking more disheveled than Anyone had ever seen him. He had no control of his body as he laid in Malum’s arms. His voice rough and nothing like what he knew it to be as he spoke. 

“Take me home. Get me away from this place. Please.” He said and Malum didn’t need to be told twice. He picked Lio up and carried him out of the cell. Surprised to see Caelum holding Michaelis back. 

“He came down as we were standing guard. Take him home Malum.” Was all he said. Malum nodded and growled as he carried Lio past his captor. 

“Stay with me Baby. We’re going home. Can you change for me Lio?” He asked as he got up the stairs. The spider looked about to collapse and Malum hated to ask him to exert energy but he couldn’t risk Michaelis coming after him if he went on foot. 

Lio slowly tried nodded before he gave up and used what little energy he had to change into a spider. Sitting in the palm of Malum’s hand. The raven himself placed Lio on his head before carefully changed into the bird before taking off making sure to be careful of Lio. 

———————————————————

The spider slept for 2 weeks. Not even having the energy to change back into his normal body. He slept curled up on Malum’s pillow while Malum never left his side. Being force fed by Angelus and only slept when he had to. 

Finally, Stilio woke up. Malum shot up when his body changed back to normal and smiles at his condition. The venom had been cleaned out of his system and he looked just all around better. 

His eyes fluttered open as Malum took his hand, he smiled up at his mate and hummed gratefully for the contact. 

“Thank you. For not forgetting about me Malum. You keep me going.” He said weakly. He wasn’t quite used to using his voice yet. Reaching out for Malum to join him in their bed. 

If Stilio was being honest with himself. He wasn’t ok. He never would be ok. But as his raven crawled in beside him and held him close he let all the bad slip away. Malum was all he truly needed he knew that for sure. No amount of torture or pain could break them apart. So he let himself slip into Mal’s arms and just stay there. 

The next few weeks Lio was jumpy. Everyone knew that he’d been hurting prior to any of this. But lately the spider looked at any opening door as if he was going to be greeted with a seething Michaelis on the other side. And that was a position no one wanted to be in. He tried to play it off and say he was fine but his brothers knew better. His mate knew better. 

“Sti you are not ok. Talk to me.” Malum asked of him every day and every day Stilio played it off and said he was fine. 

It wasn’t until another 2 weeks had passed before he broke. He’d dropped a bowl in the kitchen and as it shattered. So did his psyche. Anyone who knew Lio when he’d been young knew that the man in front of them had been catapulted back to the time that he’d spent a prisoner to their father. Only no one knew the extent to which Stilio had suffered. 

Malum had been by Lio’s side immediately even before the first scream sounded. It broke the ravens heart hearing the gut wrenching scream that tore out of his spiders vocals. 

Lio was stuck totally in the past. There was no present. There was no Malum, there was no family to be had. He was strapped to a table. Experimented on. His wings gone and his Spider like Tendrils ripped from his body at the joints. All he could see around him was blood. His blood. His eyes faded in color as he passed in and out of consciousness the Venom seeping through his veins slowly killing him for he hoped was the last time. He didn’t want to live if this was the fate he was given. The room around him shifted. The stone brick walls lined with thick chains twisting in and out of sight. Until the scene switched entirely. 

He sat in a padded room. The white hurting his eyes as he struggled in the jacket tightly wrapped around him. He was scared. But he was also mad. He knew that no one would save him. He’d resigned himself to that fate a long time ago. And as the door to the room opened. Lio watched in abject horror as his own body tore a poor boy to shreds in the blink of an eye. He remembered hot tears rolling down his cheeks as the hunger overcame him. 

Meanwhile Lio had been moved to the basement inbetween screams and incoherent mumblings. There wasn’t anything that they knew they could do to help him in that state. The only one that had ever made Lio come back to his senses was Michaelis. And he was on a warpath. 

But no one should have been surprised when they couldn’t find Malum the next day. The Raven having gone to find the assassin on a rampage. 

Lio was deteriorating. His mental state almost gone as he killed and killed and killed. For what seemed like years. Every day, he be given a new child to murder. While a voice he could never place taunted him. Teased him with the outside world. Taunted him with his family. 

All he wanted was to die. For someone to kill him. Put him out of his misery. He wanted desperately to believe that someone would come for him. But it was so hard to think anybody could love him enough to come for him. He’d stopped struggling a long time ago. He lived his days on repeat. Unaware that he was slowly killing himself from the inside out. His own mind killing his present body. 

His brothers knew he didn’t have a lot of time left. And each had said their goodbyes already. Even Angelus had paid his respects. When Malum finally came back he headed straight to the basement and took his mates hand. 

“I’m so sorry. I can’t help but feel this is my fault. I left you for too long. I’ve done lots of things wrong in our relationship. I’ve messed up countless times. Yet you never gave up on me. You saved me. And if this is truly the time you finally go. If this is you getting your freedom. Then I will be right beside you. I refuse to stay while you go where I can’t follow you. I love you so much more than words can ever say my Spider boy. I love you Sti. Till death do us part am I right?” 

Three days later. Stilio’s wish finally came true. A man with Raven black hair stepped through the door holding a sword that looked so familiar it was uncanny. There was no hunger to kill this man. There were no urges at all. He was not released from the jacket and the muzzle stayed glued to his face. All he did was tilt his head up as the man plunged the sword through his body. The last thing he heard a simple, “I love you Sti.” Before everything went black. 

Many tears were shed at a shared gravesite. Two men that meant the world to each other. Left the same world much to soon. Stilio and Malum had been found dead together. Their fingers still laced together. 

A hooded figure approached the gravesite and placed a hand on the shared tombstone. “Though I have made many mistakes in your lifetime. I am upset that I’ve lost you. I’m sorry my son. I’m sorry that the man that loved you when you were a child disappeared and became a monster. I’m sorry for all the pain I put you through. I’m sorry It had to end this way. I love you my son. May you rest peacefully with the one you love.” The figure spoke and removed his hood to the gasps of the brothers. It was their father. Devin Chandler. The original Devil. Devin looked back at all of his sons then back to the tombstone. 

“Wild and strong you can’t be contained, Never Bound or Ever Chained. Wound you caused will never mend. But you will never end.” He finished and turned. Pulling his hood back up and walking away. Never heard or seen again. 

Nobody knows what happened to Michaelis. He disappeared shortly after the deaths and hasn’t been located.

**Author's Note:**

> My premise is that in my universe Demons every so often go into flashback episodes. Where they won’t respond to anything or anyone. There is always at least one person to help with this sort of thing. But if left alone too long like in this case. The demon will die. Malum killed himself to be with Stilio.


End file.
